Lolita
by Evil Lolita
Summary: Licht meines Lebens, Feuer meiner Lenden. Meine Sünde, meine Seele.'


**Teil:** 1/1  
  
**Disclaimer:** Alles gehört Kazuma Kodaka.  
  
**Pairing:** Masa / Kai  
  
**Inhalt:** 'Licht meines Lebens, Feuer meiner Lenden. Meine Sünde, meine Seele.'  
  
**Rating:** NC-17, Slash

**Notes:** Der Titel kommt daher, dass ich irgendwie immer an das Buch denken muss, wenn ich das Manga lese (bei den Stellen Kai / Masa).

Kai träumte.

Er lag in seinem Bett, jemand beugte sich über ihn. Ein heißer Mund suchte seinen, eine glühende Zunge drängte sich zwischen seine Lippen und erkundete ihn. Zwei große Hände fuhren seinen Oberkörper entlang hinunter zu seinen Lenden und zogen ihm die Pyjamahose aus, unter der er nackt war. Quälend langsam begannen sie, sein Glied zu massieren. Ein lautes Stöhnen löste sich aus Kais Mund.

Die Zunge des Unbekannten fing an, seinen Hals entlang auf Wanderschaft zu gehen, dann über die Brustwarzen zu lecken, die hart wurden und sich aufrichteten. Immer tiefer glitt die Zunge, tauchte in seinen Bauchnabel und erreichte schließlich seine Erektion.

Kai schrie leise auf, als sich der warme Mund um ihn legte und an ihm saugte. Währendessen griff der Unbekannte mit einer Hand in die Lade des Nachtkästchens und angelte sich die Tube mit Gleitcreme.

Schnell verteilte er etwas davon auf seine Finger, bevor er vorsichtig mit einem in den Jungen eindrang. Sanft bewegte er sich in ihm und dehnte ihn, dann nahm er einen zweiten und schließlich einen dritten hinzu.

Als der Junge bereit war, nahm der Unbekannte sein Glied mit einer Hand und drang langsam in ihn ein.

Sagano keuchte leise und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, worauf der Mann sofort inne hielt und wartete, bis Kai sich an das neue Gefühl gewöhnt hatte, bevor er weiter in ihn hinein stieß.

Als der Unbekannte schließlich ganz in ihm versunken war, begann er leicht seine Hüften zu bewegen und bald fanden sie einen Rhythmus.

Wieder legte sich die Hand des Mannes um seine Erektion und so erreichten sie nach kurzer Zeit gemeinsam ihren Höhepunkt.

In diesem Moment erwachte er keuchend. Schon wieder hatte er diesen Traum gehabt. Er schämte sich dafür, weil der Mann in seinem Traum eigentlich kein wirklich Unbekannter war, sondern Masa, der für ihn fast wie ein Vater war. Wie konnte er so was von seinem Ziehvater träumen! Für ihn selbst war es nicht so schlimm, aber seit er diese Träume hatte, konnte er Masa nicht mehr in die Augen sehen, ohne rot zu werden. Wen Masa das wüsste, würde er ihn sicher verabscheuen.

Seufzend stand er auf und ging ins Bad.

Als er zum Frühstück kam, war zwar schon alles gedeckt, allerdings niemand da.

"Kyosuke!"

"Hai?"

"Wo ist Masa?"

"Der Boss hat einen wichtigen Termin in Tokio und wird erst heute abend zurückkehren."

"Und wieso weiß ich nichts davon?"

"Er wollte Euch nicht wecken."

Mit diesen Worten verließ Kyosuke das Esszimmer und ließ den jungen Sagano allein zurück.

Es war bereits Nachmittag und Kai lag seit Stunden alleine in seinem Zimmer, darauf wartend, dass Masa endlich zurückkam. 'Er ist gerade mal einen Tag weg und ich dreh bereits durch', dachte er.

Kai wachte auf, als er die Türe zu seinem Zimmer leise aufgehen hörte. Eine große Gestalt zeichnete sich im Flurlicht gegen die Dunkelheit seines Zimmers ab. Verschlafen blinzelte der Junge und erkannte den Mann.

"Masa?"

Schweigen antwortete ihm. Masa zog die Türe hinter sich zu und das Zimmer war kurz in völlige Dunkelheit getaucht, bevor er die kleine Lampe am Schreibtisch einschaltete.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck war schwer zu entziffern. Eine Mischung aus resigniert und traurig.

"Was ist los?"

Masa schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

"Habt Ihr mich vermisst, Bon?"

"Wieso sollte ich?"

Kais Gegenfrage war klang trotzig, Masa war weggegangen, ohne ihm etwas davon zu sagen.

Langsam näherte sich der ältere Yakuza dem Bett des Jungen. Kai rutschte zur Seite, damit Masa sich neben ihn setzen konnte.

Die kleine Lampe verwandelte das Zimmer in ein unregelmäßiges Gebilde aus Licht und Schatten. Aus einem plötzlichem Impuls heraus griff Kai nach Masas Hand.

Araki sah ihn überrascht an, worauf der junge Sagano zwar rot wurde, seine Hand aber mutig weiter festhielt.

"Kai..."

Arakis Stimme klang sanft und Kai gab sich einen Ruck. Egal was Masa dann von ihm denken würde, er musste es ihm jetzt sagen, bevor es ihn verrückt machte!

"Masa ... ich ... ich liebe dich"

Dann senkte er schnell den Blick, aus Angst vor der Reaktion des anderen Mannes.

"Kai"

Keine Antwort.

"Kai, sieh mich an"

Zögernd hob der Junge den Blick und sah genau ihn Arakis dunkle Augen, er versank in ihnen.

Masa lächelte. Er beugte sich vor und hauchte Kai einen sanften Kuss auf den Mund. Sagano blickte ihn ungläubig an.

"Aber... du... ich meine... "

"Scht"

Der ältere Yakuza legte ihm leicht den Zeigefinger auf den Lippen.

"Aishiteru, Koibito"

Ende


End file.
